Alice in the Country of Spades
by Lorelle
Summary: Once again, the residents of Wonderland have moved to a new country. Alice and her companions must now navigate the Country of Spades. Here she will draw closer to the "truth" behind the game and its rules. Can she help her friends or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1: Visit From A Dream Demon

Ch.1 Visit From A Dream Demon 

The last rays of the sun crept across her bedroom floor before retreating into darkness. Lately, it seemed that daylight had been growing shorter than was usual for Wonderland. Then again, one could never tell how long day or night might last in such an unpredictable dream world. Alice felt her eyelids drawing closed, too exhausted to fend off sleep. Since coming to the Country of Spades, she had taken up residence at the Castle of Hearts. Working alongside the faceless servants kept her mind occupied enough to forget how much she missed the Clock Tower. It was at night, during those few moments before dreaming, that Alice could not avoid the gnawing ache in her chest. Like the Country of Clover, the Clock Tower and its keeper were replaced by a new territory and a new set of inhabitants. While Alice did enjoy Vivaldi's company (even if it meant being harassed by Peter White every other moment), it was no substitute for the peaceful sense of security she found when assisting Julius in his work.

Much to her relief, she was too tired to dwell on the role holder's absence. The evening shadows which had already consumed her bedroom were now encroaching on her mind. Alice could feel herself sinking further and further into a pitch black sleep; however, no sooner had she drifted off before a familiar voice called out to her.

_Alice..._

Her eyes snapped open, immediately focusing on the incubus which floated just above her. Though she had grown plenty accustomed to Nightmare's visits during her stay in Wonderland, she still couldn't help but feel a hint of irritation at his intrusion.

"Hello Nightmare," Alice sighed. A look of petulance crossed his delicate features, reminding her of a small child whose surprise had been spoiled.

"You could at least **try** to sound happy to see me. After all, this is the first chance I've had to see you since everyone moved to the Country of Spades," the dream demon huffed as he crossed his arms. Clearly indignant at her lack of enthusiasm, Alice decided to play along a little more nicely in the hope that she could return to her dreamless slumber.

"How can I help you, Nightmare?" She smiled up at him, smoothing the wrinkles from her dress as she sat down. Nightmare returned her smile, floating down to her level.

"Just checking-in to see how you are adjusting to the change in location. How are things at the palace?" Alice pursed her lips. _His question sounds sincere, but surely there must be something more to this visit. What would he need to discuss that he couldn't just come out and ask me?_

"Everything is fine. I am glad I can contribute around the palace, even if the chores are rather simple. When I finish working, Vivaldi usually invites me to tea which gives us a nice opportunity to talk. Unfortunately, living within proximity to Peter can be rather tiring..." Alice grimaced at the thought, already feeling agitated. Nightmare chuckled softly.

"And what of the Knight of Hearts?" he asked casually.

This question caught Alice off-guard. Despite the fact that she had been living at Heart Castle for nearly a week, she had yet to encounter Ace. _It is rather strange that I haven't seen Ace. I know he has no sense of direction, but I seriously doubt it's because he got lost. Even when visiting Julius, he would never lose his way for more than a few days..._ Her eyes widened.

"Is Ace... alright? When we were living in the Country of Clover, he changed. He seemed even more lost than usual- like he didn't know what to do with himself. Now that we're in the Country of Spades, I'm afraid he might lose himself again..." _Not having Julius around was hard, perhaps even more so for him than for me. He really looks up to Julius. _Glancing down, she noticed her hands wringing the skirt she had carefully smoothed just moments ago. Avoiding Nightmare's gaze, she resumed pressing-out the wrinkles.

Whether intentional or not, Nightmare waited several agonizing moments before responding. "That Knight... does appear troubled. Less so than before, it would seem. I rarely have occasion to visit with him... not that I would really want to," growing pale at the thought, the role holder gingerly pressed a handkerchief to his mouth. "However, in our few, **brief **conversations there appears to be one person who has given him something to strive for. And I'm not talking about that reticent bore of a Watchmaker."

Alice stared blankly up at him. _Something to strive for? Does that mean Ace is working for someone else, other than Julius? _She tried to discern who among those with roles could have such an affect on Ace. S_o long as he is okay, that's all that matters._ Laying a hand over her heart, she breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Alice?" Nightmare inquired. The foreigner suddenly realized that she had allowed her mind to wander and shook off any lingering thoughts of the directionally-challenged Knight. But when she met his gaze, she did not expect the somber set of his face. "You know very well that Ace is strong. He is also reckless; and it's that combination which makes him so dangerous. Despite that... there are others who may prove even more dangerous. As you traverse through this new country, be aware that not everything is as it seems."

Swirls of white mist began to roll in from every direction. _Is that why he came here tonight? To warn me?_ More questions buzzed around inside her head, waiting to be answered. Looking around, however, Nightmare was nowhere to be found. _Great. Well, it __**is**__ my day off tomorrow and I was planning to explore the other territories anyways. I may be able to find someone who can tell me more about the role holders and this game everyone is playing._


	2. Chapter 2: Close Encounters

**Author's Note: I've revised the names of two of my original characters. Their names are mentioned in this chapter, and they will appear later in the story. Sorry for any confusion!**

Ch. 2 Close Encounters

After breakfast, Alice ducked out of the palace as discretely as possible. She had heard talk from the maids that Peter was looking to spend the day with her. Despite the twinge of guilt she felt at not having bid Vivaldi farewell, she couldn't afford a run-in with the love-sick rabbit. _Not today, not when I have questions that need to be answered. _Running a hand along the hedge of the maze, Alice took careful steps around the different twists and turns. _It's not hard to imagine how Ace could lose his way so easily with a maze this confusing._ She laughed silently to herself at the thought that Ace could have possibly been treading the maze all this time.

"Alice?" came a surprised, lilting voice just behind her. Her heart nearly dropped down to her feet.

"Ace?!" she did a quick about-face, looking straight into the blood-red eyes of the Knight himself. "Where have you been? We were worried about you!" _Well, maybe not __**we**__, per say, but he doesn't need to know that._

Putting a thoughtful finger to his lips, Ace reflected on his recent outing. "Hmmm... Her Highness sent me to recover some of the land that was lost when we switched countries. I had to visit with Blood and the March Hare for a coupl'a days to re-draw the territory lines. Once that was settled, it took a while to find the Tower of Spades. But I eventually made it there and filed some paperwork with the Gryphon." He looked down to see that Alice's mouth had fallen agape. "What?"

"Gryphon? **Who** or **what** is a gryphon? Surely you're not talking about that half-eagle, half-lion thing in children's books?" Any possibility of such a creature looming around Wonderland terrified Alice. It was already a strange enough place with its magically appearing guns, unpredictable time-shifts, and animal-eared occupants that the existence of mythological animals was more than she could take. Seeing the color drain from Alice's face, Ace burst with good-natured laughter.

"No, no, no! The Gryphon isn't a **real** gryphon. His name is Lionel Griffin and that's his role. He works at the Tower of Spades with Charles Dodgson and Thomas Yearling," Ace explained, stifling one last chuckle. Alice wiped her brow, glad to know that there was one less threat to her life gallivanting about. Curious about this new development, she turned to her companion.

"If Lionel's role is the Gryphon, then what of the other two? What are their roles?" She had never understood how the roles were assigned, nor what they signified. _What kind of game would pit these different personalities against one another? A queen against a hatter. A rabbit against a hare. A lizard against a knight. It just doesn't make sense!_ It always seemed that there were more questions to be answered than there were answers to be given.

The corners of Ace's mouth turned up in a mischievous smile as he drew-in close to the foreigner. "Why are you so interested in the other role holders? You can't possibly be infatuated with them already, are you?" As he continued to lean closer, Alice found herself stepping backwards until she was cornered against the hedge. Her heart began to thud rapidly against her chest. _Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? It's just Ace. The same Ace who can't tell his right from his left. The same Ace who... did try to kill me once before he changed his mind... Nightmare __**did**__ say that Ace is troubled. But still... I don't think that he would hurt me. And he certainly doesn't love me! So what is he trying to do?_ She could feel her irritation beginning to rise. Sexual harassment had become a regular routine for Alice since Peter had brought her to this imaginary world. _Enough is enough!_

Just as Alice attempted to shove the Knight away, he caught both her wrists and pinned them to her sides. Before she could object, Ace laid his head against her blouse. "Ha ha! I can hear your heart beating faster. You must **really** be enjoying this. Man Alice, I didn't know you were such a pervert!"

"Ugh! Not this again!" She could feel the warm blush blossoming on her face. "Ace," she whined, "This isn't an appropriate time or place for such behavior. I was planning to visit the other territories." Alice squirmed under Ace's grip, trying to break free, but his hands only tightened their hold._ Oh God, what if someone were to see us? This is so embarrassing!_

Ignoring her protests, Ace mumbled to himself, "I've missed this sound." She could feel his cheek push harder against her chest, causing her heart to race faster. "Unfortunately, I'll have to wait till later to hear it again." In an instant, he snaked an arm around her waist, pressing her body against his own, and lunged backwards. Less than a second later, a bullet struck the bush where they had stood.

"Unhand Alice, you cad!" Peter White stood several yards away, raising a hand-gun. Ace immediately drew his sword, still holding Alice firmly at his side. "Alice, my dear, I've come to fetch you so that we might have a picnic in the garden. I realize you were probably looking for me as well and ran into **this** cretin along the way. My apologies for not arriving sooner before he started to attack you! Now, Ace, I insist you remove your filthy hands or else I will have to shoot you where you stand!" Taking aim, the White Rabbit fired his gun once more. Ace raised his sword to his face and deflected the bullet.

"Careful, Peter! You wouldn't want to hit Alice!" the Knight taunted. Despite the smug smile which played on his lips, his eyes narrowed menacingly.

_Ace does seem a little off. Even though he's playing it off as a joke, he somehow seems much more serious. Throughout most of our stay in Clover, he always seemed to have a similar look in his eye. I need to stop them before the situation escalates. _

Another bullet whizzed through the air, only to be swatted away like a fly. "Come on, Peter! You'll have to do better than that!" Ace called out to his opponent. Peter gritted his teeth in frustration. Before another shot could be fired, however, Alice managed to break away from Ace's grip. Placing herself between the two rivals, she raised her arms to form a human shield.

"Stop it this instant! Both of you are acting like complete idiots!" she yelled. Still wielding his gun, Peter flinched at her harsh tone. "Now look, I've already made plans to visit the other territories and I'm sure Vivaldi has some work for you to finish. So put the gun away **right now**, Peter."

The Rabbit hesitated, looking from Alice to Ace, before allowing it to resume its pocket-watch form and tucking it into his waist-coat. Placing her hands on her hips, Alice wheeled around to face the source of her troubles. "The same goes for you, Ace. There's no need for you to have your sword out now that Peter has set his weapon aside."

Ace returned his sword to its scabbard in one swift motion. "Wow! Ya know what, Alice? You can be kinda scary when you're angry!" More laughter rumbled forth as he lazily raised his arms behind his head, leaving no trace of the former intensity which had lurked behind his gaze.

Resting her head in her hands, Alice couldn't hold back her exasperation. Peter, sensing her distress, bounded towards her in true rabbit fashion. "Alice, my sweet, I've had the maids prepare a basket and a blanket for us! Shall we recline in the garden for a while? Oh please come join me!" He affectionately tugged at her hand, his eyes alight with the promise of romance. Alice, however, shrugged away from his touch.

"Look Peter, I already had plans for today. I was going to visit some of the other territories and familiarize myself with the area. Besides, I have no interest in a picnic. Alone. With you. It's a sweet thought, but it's just too... intimate." Seeing his ears droop forward despondently, Alice reconsidered. "Maybe tomorrow, if the sun stays out long enough, we could have a picnic then." Immediately his ears perked up and his enthusiasm was renewed. Then, unexpectedly, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Alice... I would advise you to be careful. I shan't keep you from going out, if that is what will make you happy, but please take care. Don't go any further past the Tower of Spades." With one last look, Peter disappeared around a nearby corner. _That's odd. He sounded just like Nightmare for a moment. I can't imagine how these new role holders could be anymore dangerous than the ones I'm already acquainted with. _Her mouth pulled into a grimace at the thought of one particularly infuriating "acquaintance" who always seemed on the verge of either seducing her or killing her. _Stupid, egotistical, tea-guzzling hypocrite..._

"Hey Alice," Ace's voice broke her from her reverie, "If you need an escort, I'd be happy to take you wherever you need to go." An uncomfortable silence hovered in the air, though the jovial Knight appeared unaware.

"Thanks Ace, that's unusually chivalrous of you," he placed a hand to his chest in feigned hurt as she continued, "But are you sure you can find the way? You **were** lost for over a week. Besides, doesn't Vivaldi need you at the castle?"

"It's no trouble! I'm sure Her Highness will do just as well without me as she has since I've been gone. What's one more day?" And without waiting for a response, Ace took Alice's hand and led (more like dragged) her towards the exit of the maze. _Hmph. Trouble he says. I've found nothing __**but**__ trouble since I ran into him. Still, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him. And if there's anyone who could tell me more about the game without letting feelings get in the way, it would be Ace. I just hope we actually make it to the other territories._

Past the wrought-iron gates, the treeline of the forest lay in wait. The path they would follow disappeared into the furthest reaches of the forest, uncertain and unclear.


	3. Chapter 3: A Deal is Struck

Ch. 3 A Deal is Struck

"Hmmm... I thought the tower was just to the right of that fallen tree several yards back," Ace observed as he thoughtfully scratched his cheek. Alice sat on a wide tree stump, her arms wrapped tightly around her. It had been at least three hours since the duo had set out, the sky changing from a crystalline blue to a dusty rose. "Maybe it was to the left of the tree... or was it a bush?"

"That's **it**!" his companion fumed, launching herself from the stump. _Why, WHY did I think Ace could possibly manage to navigate us to the tower? The man was lost for more than a week!_ She kneaded her fists into her forehead as she realized the mistake she had made. Heaving a deep sigh, she allowed her shoulders to relax. _Okay, so I'm lost in a forest with a lunatic. This is nothing new for me. All we need to do is find the dirt path again and see where it leads. Once we get there, I'm sure we can ask for directions from one of the locals._ With this new plan in mind, Alice turned to the frustratingly chipper Knight. "Look Ace, I know you've been to the tower before, but how about I take the lead for a while? I think that if we stick to the trail, we can find someone who can help us. Come on!"

Taking his hand in her own, Alice pulled Ace back through the thicket. Despite a few missteps, Ace catching Alice by the arm with every stumble, they eventually found the trail. Time once again shifted as the pearly mists of early morning crept through the trees. A hush fell over the forest, replacing melodic chirps and rustling leaves with indomitable silence. Alice could feel beads of sweat rising on the palm of her hand, wet and cold. Snatching it away from Ace, she fervently began to wipe her hands on her pinafore.

"What's the matter, Alice? You're not nervous, are you?" Ace softly jeered. Truthfully, she was. Her eyes narrowed in concentration. They roamed across his face, searching for the answer to a puzzle she didn't quite understand. _There it is again, that same sardonic smile. It seems that every time I'm alone with Ace, his smile never quite reaches his eyes. He isn't one to say something he doesn't mean; it's more like there is an underlying meaning to his words. I can never take them at face value. So if I ask him about the "game", will he give me a direct answer? Or will he simply lead me on?_

"Ace, I want to know more about the 'game' everyone is playing," her eyes never leaving his. _He may have a round-about way of doing things, but he has never truly lied to me. Even with Julius and Joker, Ace was doing what he'd always been trying to do from the very beginning. He was trying to break away from his role. And unlike everyone else, he isn't concerned with protecting me from the 'truth.' _Her fingers clenched at her chest as a faint jabbing pain shot through her heart. _Well __**that**__ was weird._

Only then did Alice realize that Ace's eyes were still on her, his expression unfazed. "That's a bit sudden, isn't it? You've been in Wonderland for a while now, so why the sudden interest?" As he spoke, Ace walked slowly towards her. His hands came to rest on her shoulders, pinning her where she stood. "And even if I do tell you, what's in it for me?" A coy smile played on his lips. Alice tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight to break. He brought his face down to hers, leaving only a breath between them. The sharp bite of cinnamon stung her throat before fading into a soft, breezy cedar note.

"Ace, stop," Alice implored, her voice little more than a whisper. She could taste the woods on his breath; the smell of it ensnared her senses."I don't know if this is about my heartbeat, or if you just like to tease me, but that's enough." His lips lingered just out of reach, as if held on a hesitant string.

"Perhaps. Or maybe it's something more. Maybe I love you. Either way, it only seems fair that I should get **something** for helping you," his voice trailed off. Alice could feel his cheek graze hers, her heart giving a small kick. As Ace closed the distance between their bodies, the string of anticipation which had held his advances at bay grew tense. Then, it snapped. His lips captured her neck in a swift, sleek caress. She gasped. It was a small, surprised sound. Again, his lips took hold of her throat, less forgiving than the first kiss, sending sweet warmth through her body.

"W-w-wait!" She sputtered. _Pull yourself together, you idiot!_ Her hands fought to push the Knight away. "Maybe I can help you find a way to quit your role!"

His hands immediately froze. Alice dared to look up, afraid of a second assault. Ace's eyes were wide, as he stood paralyzed by her words. Seizing the opportunity which had presented itself, she stepped just out of his reach. The usually collected Knight shook off any evidence of his initial shock and returned his attention to Alice.

"You think you could do that?" His voice betrayed the hope he felt, mingled with disbelief. Alice began to regret what she had said. _This must really mean a lot to him. It's the first time I've ever seen him so serious about anything. But what if I can't deliver? I can't crush his hope, especially in a country where the people have so little. Even so, I can at least try._

Choosing her words carefully, Alice began to develop an idea, "I can't guarantee anything. But I really want to help you... and everyone else. If you're willing to tell me what you know, I'll try to find a way to help the 'ones with duties' escape their parts. Just about any game has an exception or a loop hole, if you look closely enough." Bracing the handle of his sword, Ace turned his gaze away from the young Foreigner as he considered her proposal. Alice began to wring her hands, hoping to catch a glimpse of a sign- any sign- his eyes might reveal. However, the russet-brown strands of his hair masked whatever it was he was thinking. Chuckling quietly, Ace returned Alice's gaze.

"Alright, we have a deal," he smiled down at her.

Streaks of golden light cut through the fog. The snowy white vapor melted away beneath the warmth of the setting sun. In the distance, the silhouette of a tall spire jutted across the skyline. _Now this is more like the Ace I know. _Without another word between them, they continued their trek to the Tower of Spades.


	4. Chapter 4: At the Tower of Spades

**Author's Notes: Hello! Sorry for the delay- as I said before, this chapter was really hard to write. I appreciate all the faves, follows, and reviews that have come in. Thank you all so much! Also, I have an important note I want to pass on to readers. I have altered the names of some of the original characters that I created for this story. They were mentioned in chapter 2, but I will go back and revise those names to match the new names. I am getting ready to write the next chapter, so I hope this new chapter does not disappoint! Enjoy!**

Ch. 4 At the Tower of Spades

The township surrounding the tower was small, yet overflowing with life. Faceless moved through the streets with an ease rarely seen in the other territories. Alice and Ace fell in with the bustling crowd, weaving in and out among the passersby. Alice tightened her grip on Ace's hand. _I refuse to let him get lost when we're so close to the tower!_ Though she couldn't see it, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Now, now, Alice! Isn't it a knight's job to lead the way?" His hand, even in its glove, offered little defense against the evening breeze.

"In most cases, I would agree. But with your sense of direction, we might never make it!" Her voice cracked on the last word.

_Ugh! I'm exhausted. We've been walking around for hours and it's starting to get cold. I had better not get sick!_

Suddenly, something heavy fell on Alice's shoulders. Lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't realized that Ace's hand was no longer intertwined with her own. She paused and whipped around to see whether the hapless Knight was still behind her.

"Ah, do you not want my coat?" Ace asked. Alice looked down to discover Ace's coat draped across her back. The familiar smell of spice and the wilderness wrapped itself around her. "I may not always act it, but I'm still a knight." His fingers carefully fastened the front of the coat. Alice's heart fluttered inside her chest.

"Thank you," she mumbled, ducking her face into the collar. Alice snatched his hand and began to tug him towards the tower, her feet moving furiously.

In a matter of minutes, the pair arrived at the Tower of Spades. It rose several stories high, a gleaming white beacon in the night. At the entrance stood two guards dressed in long, military-style coats. Even without any defining features, surprise was evident on their faces.

"Ace, sir, what brings you back to the tower?" one of the guards inquired.

Taking Alice by the shoulders, Ace stepped forward. "We'd like to see the bosses. Are they in?" His nonchalance was unnerving. Both men shifted about, the silence palpable. For a moment, Alice glanced up at Ace.

_If Ace was just here, surely there wouldn't be a problem with his returning to the tower. Then why does it feel so uncomfortable? Did their business with Ace end on bad terms? Or are the leaders of the tower as unstable as some of the other role holders? _Fear trailed an ice-cold finger down Alice's spine, racking her body with a subtle shiver. Ace drew her closer to him.

Finally, the other guard spoke up. "Please come in. I'll inform Master Griffin of your arrival," his voice tripping over his hesitation. The guards ushered the visitors into the tower. Shielding her eyes against the light, Alice looked around the room. The walls were a serene shade of blue, standing on a marble floor of black and white tiles which resembled miniature spades. Decorative white pillars ran along the long hallway as if they were holding up the sky itself.

A faint whimper echoed through the hall. _Is someone... crying?_ Shifting her eyes from left to right, Alice spied a quaking figure tucked behind one of the columns. As she walked towards the small body, she discovered that it was a boy not much older than Dee and Dum. Kneeling down beside him, she placed an affectionate hand on the trembling boy's arm.

"What's the matter?" she cooed. The youth gave a start at the sound of her voice and peeked over his shoulder. Large, doleful brown eyes stared back at her. Looking closer, Alice noticed a sprinkling of freckles across his nose and cheeks. The curls of sandy blonde hair which poked out from beneath his tweed cap tickled her face. She could feel herself melting. _He looks so sweet, like a little angel_.

"F-Forgive me, Miss. I d-don't want to trouble you. I'm just a little overwhelmed. There is so much work to be done! I'm h-hopeless. I c-can't help anyone."

"It's no trouble at all. And you mustn't speak so poorly about yourself!"

"You're much too kind, Miss. Are you an outsider?" he asked after one last hiccup.

"Yes, I am. My name is Alice Liddell. Who might you be?" But before the boy could respond, a nearly forgotten voice interrupted their conversation.

"Geez, Yearling, you sure look pathetic!" Ace laughed, looming over them. The boy cringed at the Knight's remark and Alice shot him a reproachful glare. Taking a few deep breaths, the lad composed himself enough to speak.

"M-my name is T-Thomas, Thomas Y-Yearling," he stammered. Alice smiled at him, pleased to see that he hadn't taken Ace's comment too seriously. Thomas pulled his cap from his head and began turning it over in his hands. "I am the Mock Turtle."

Confusion quickly replaced the smile on Alice's face. Perched on top of the boy's head were a pair of tawny ears. Thomas rose to his feet and a short tail began to swish back and forth. _Mock Turtle? He has __**cow**__ ears and a __**cow**__ tail!_

"Yearling!" Thomas immediately cowered behind Alice, his eyes glossing over with another wave of tears. A remarkably tall gentleman came to stand just in front of them, his copper hair cropped short. "Stop sniveling this instant. We have work to attend to." The recent addition to their party wheeled around to face Ace. "And what are you doing back here, Knight? Don't tell me you've lost your way again." With a huff, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It took some time getting back to the castle, but I made it there just fine. I'm here for her," Ace jerked his thumb towards Alice. "In case you hadn't heard, Mr. Gryphon, this is the Outsider." Realization struck both the Outsider and the Gryphon.

Despite his obvious youth, Griffin's sharp features gave him the commanding appearance of someone older. His face softened into a polite smile, however, as he extended his hand to Alice. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. I am Lionel Griffin, I work alongside Yearling here at the tower."

Reciprocating the gesture, Alice shook Lionel's hand. "Hello, I'm Alice Liddell."

_They seem friendly enough. Though I have to admit, they are pretty weird. At least they haven't pulled-out any guns or knives or swords just yet. _Alice mentally recounted how easily the other residents would brandish their weapons at the drop of a hat. She began to eye Thomas' cap with suspicion.

"So what brings you to the tower, Miss Liddell?" Lionel had turned his attention to Alice.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion. All of you appear very busy." The room had slowly begun to buzz with faceless men and women hurrying about as they carried stacks of papers and discussed seemingly important matters. Alice clasped her hands in apology. "I was familiarizing myself with the area and wanted to get to know the residents. Ace helped me find the Tower of Spades so that I might meet you." _Though I suppose "help" is a bit of an exaggeration_. The Gryphon's lip curled as if he had heard her private joke.

"I am flattered that you took the time to visit us," Lionel bowed his head in grand style, "Master Dodgson will be pleased to meet you. He is the Head of the Tower of Spades. Yearling and I are his subordinates. Yearling is responsible for internal affairs within the territory, while I handle negotiations and business transactions with the other territories. It is up to Master Dodgson to make the final decision on all matters."

_Mr. Dodgson sounds like a rather important role-holder. He must be the leader of this territory, just like Vivaldi and Blood. Hopefully his personality is a little less... volatile_. Two small hands cupped her own.

"Don't worry, Miss Alice. Master Dodgson is very kind. He takes good care of everyone," Thomas had nestled himself next to Alice and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Yes, please don't fret, Miss Liddell. Master Dodgson is the most gracious gentleman I know," Lionel offered.

Slowly, and unconsciously, Alice turned her head to peer over at Ace. The entire room seemed to be held on bated breath, awaiting the Knight's approval.

"Sure, sure. Charles is a fine fellow," Ace chuckled in a low voice.

Leaving no time for further hesitation, Thomas began to lead Alice towards a gilded staircase, with Ace and Lionel following closely behind. The troupe passed through a series of spade-shaped archways and up two more flights of stairs before they finally reached the double-doors of Dodgson's office.

_Ah! I'll want to make myself presentable if I am to meet the head of Spade Tower._

Alice undid the fastens of Ace's coat and shrugged out of the sleeves. Folding it over her arm, she returned the garment to its owner. "Thank you, Ace, for letting me borrow your coat," Alice spoke, bowing her head in gratitude and to hide her embarrassment.

"I must say," Lionel interjected, "I was astonished to see such consideration from you, Ace. It seems our Outsider has sparked a change in you." Flashing a smile at Alice, he disappeared behind the door. Thomas looked from Ace to Alice with unspoken curiosity and the silence which followed stretched-on for an impossibly long time. No matter how tightly Thomas squeezed her hand, Alice could not erase the feeling of unease that was brewing.

The Gryphon poked his head out from between the doors. "Master Dodgson will see you now."

A pale, slender man sat perched behind an oak desk. In spite of the imposing position Charles Dodgson held, his appearance was surprisingly modest. He was an older man- about as old as Gowland- with a mop of brown curls and wire spectacles. Gentle gray eyes gazed back at the visitors, welcoming them into the room.

"Master Dodgson, this is Miss Alice Liddell," Lionel announced with a sweep of his hand. "Yearling and I must return to our work, if you will excuse us." Dodgson gave a small nod of consent. As he latched his hand around Thomas' elbow, the Gryphon turned to Alice. "Miss Liddell, it was lovely meeting you. I look forward to seeing you again. I have no doubt you will prove to be an interesting addition to Wonderland." Casting an amused glance in Ace's direction, Lionel carted Thomas out of the room.

"Good bye, Miss Alice!" Thomas managed to call out before the double-doors closed.

Slowly, and somewhat awkwardly, Dodgson rose to his feet and crossed the room to where Alice and Ace stood. "Good evening, Miss Liddell," he spoke in a hushed tone, his voice scarcely louder than a whisper. "It is an honor making your acquaintance. I have heard much about you from Nightmare." For a moment, Dodgson quietly examined Alice. "He said you were young, but I had no idea you were **so** young. Alice, exactly how old are you?"

Unprepared for the sudden turn in the conversation, Alice began grasping for words. "W-well, I'm seventeen. At least, that's how old I was when I arrived in Wonderland. Time passes in such a strange way that it's impossible to tell how long I've been here. Why do you ask?" She waited for Ace to interrupt with a playful quip about her age or Mr. Dodgson's intentions, yet he remained silent. _Something doesn't feel right. Ace hasn't said a single word for a while now. Is he mad? Or does Mr. Dodgson actually make him feel... nervous?_

"Oh. No reason. Plain curiosity, I suppose," Dodgson smiled at the foreigner, an unnamed feeling drawing at the corners of his eyes. _For a man of his standing, he seems remarkably fragile. More so than even Nightmare. And why would Nightmare bother to tell Mr. Dodgson about me?_ But before she could dwell on this question further, another thought struck her.

"Mr. Dodgson- er- Sir. I hope you don't mind my asking, but if I may... What **is** your role in Wonderland?" She was soon relieved to see Dodgson's eyes alight with humor and child-like glee.

"It is no trouble at all, my dear girl. Among the ones with duties, I am what many refer to as 'The Dodo'," the gentleman replied with great satisfaction.

Before she could contain herself, Alice burst into a fit of giggles. Try as she might to cover her mouth and prevent further humiliation, her laughter was boundless. _Good lord! I've got to stop. He is the leader of Spade Tower! And I'm __**laughing**__ at him!_ As if in answer to her prayers, a soothing hand laid itself on her back.

"So even 'Sweet Little Alice' can forget her manners," Ace teased in a voice soft as crushed velvet. "Forgive her, Mr. Dodo Bird. She's a shameless girl! Really, just the worst," his hand coming to rest on her head in mock-admonishment. Alice began rubbing her arm, averting her eyes from Mr. Dodgson. _I am so ashamed! I've only just met him and yet I am behaving rudely. It was foolish of me to laugh out loud like that, but Ace doesn't need to treat me as if I'm a child! _Unfortunately, her protruding bottom lip did nothing to convince anyone of her maturity.

"I am so very sorry for my behavior, Mr. Dodgson," her voice shrinking along with any shred of dignity she had left. Then a whimsical, almost otherworldly sound began to rise through the air. Daring to lift her eyes, Alice discovered that Dodgson was laughing as well. It was the thin, effervescent resonance of a man not accustomed to laughter.

"Alice, you are a charming girl," he chuckled into his hand. Leaning forward, Dodgson brought himself level with the bashful young foreigner. "You need not apologize for anything, especially your own laughter. And please, call me Charles." In spite of the light mood, Alice could only bring herself to nod. "Now, it is late and I am sure you are both tired. I'll have a room made-up for each of you." Dodgson hastily exited the room in search of a maid. _It seems I really am just a child. Charles is very kind, like a father. Well, like a father __**should**__ be._

Only when Ace began twirling a strand of her hair did Alice remember that he was still in the room. "Awww! How cruel you are, Alice. Neglecting me and spending all of your time talking to the Dodo." _You were the one who didn't say anything! _With a resigned sigh, she batted his hand away; his eyes, however, still held her. "I suppose that's to be expected. Making friends with Yearling and the Gryphon as well... You're really kind, huh." Alice's hand began to shake. _Kind? I'm not being kind! He makes it sound like, like... like something else! I am doing exactly what I set out to do- acquainting myself with the area and the new role-holders._

The mounting tension was cut short upon the arrival of two smartly dressed maids. "If you'll please follow us, Sir Ace and Miss Liddell, we will take you to your rooms."

While walking down a corridor of identical doors, Alice noticed a small staircase concealed between two pillars. _How strange. What would a staircase be doing there? Then again, this __**is**__ Wonderland. Many things are not as they should be. _The maids came to a halt in front of one of the many doors.

"This is your room, Miss," one of the maids bowed her head. "Will you be needing anything else?"

"Oh, no thank y-"

"Sir! Please don't do that in the hallway!" The other maid was frantically clutching at her face. **_Oh no._** _No, no, no, NO! _Alice snapped to attention, dreading the cause of the maid's panic and knowing all too well what it was.

Ace had pitched a tent in the middle of the corridor and was busy at work trying to light a fire. "Ha ha ha! It's no worry! I am fine on my own." Oblivious to the chaos that was unfolding, he sat down in front of the fire.

"Ace! How many times have I told you? You never start a fire inside other people's homes! You shouldn't even do it in your own home!"

The knight's eyes grew wide, making him look all too innocent. "What? She said to make myself comfortable."

Alice smacked her palm to her forehead. "She meant for you to relax in your **room**! Not set fire to the tower!"

By this time, both maids had scurried off. _So much for first impressions._ The day's events started to take their toll as Alice collapsed next to Ace. "Whatever. You've already scared them off. And I'm too tired to take another step." Her eyes slowly drew to a close, her chest rising and falling to a drowsy rhythm. In her last waking moments, Alice could feel an unmistakable warmth washing over her.

Ace had drawn his arm across the girl's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Seconds later, Alice's head rolled over to rest on his side. "Out like a candle," he breathed, brushing aside a stray lock of her honey-blonde hair. The fingers which moved gentle as a caress came to an abrupt stop. The Knight inspected his hand, balling it into a tight fist. "Sweet, naïve Alice. If you're not more careful, someone could take advantage of you. Someone like me." He cast a humorless, crooked smile at the embers of the dying fire. A single wisp of smoke rose in the air, swirling and twisting with no direction, before evaporating into nothing.


	5. Chapter 5: Separate Ways

Chapter 5: Separate Ways

The next morning, Alice awoke with a start. She lay inside the tent with Ace's coat for a blanket, but no Ace. _He's gone._ Disappointment twisted her stomach into an uncomfortable knot. _I don't see why it should bother me that he isn't here. _An icy chill began to sink into her exposed the scarlet cloak up to her face, Alice inhaled the remnants of the Knight's musky scent.

Horror slowly crept across her face as the fabric fell from her fingers. "Oh. My. **GOD**. Did I just **sniff** his coat?!" Her cheeks burned at the realization, her face soon matching the scandalous garment.

Stumbling face-first into the hallway, she raked her hands through her hair. _Geez! Thinking about a man like this... Lorina would be so disappointed in me. _Her hands slowed their harried combing. The memory of her older sister, now living in a separate world, added to the weight of Alice's loneliness. "What am I doing?" _I already decided to stay in Wonderland. I even left my older sister behind. But... What will it mean for me- for Wonderland- if I help Ace? Once he's free, he'll be sure to leave this place. What's to stop the others from doing the same? Then I'll be alone... __**again**__..._ Alice rose to her feet, letting them carry her without any thought as to where they might take her.

Alice was lost in a melancholy haze, unaware of the doors that passed her one-by-one. Eventually she came to a halt. When the girl mustered the will to raise her eyes, she discovered that she was standing at the foot of a staircase. Her curiosity was a welcome distraction from the sadness she had felt only moments ago. _This is the same staircase from before... _Alice's eyes roamed the ancient-looking wood steps and crumbling brick walls. _Judging by its appearance, this must be a rather old fixture within the tower. It doesn't match the aesthetics of the other rooms at all._ She raised a cautious foot and pressed her weight down on the first step to test it's stability. _How curious. It would seem that these steps, though they may look weathered, are actually quite firm. Someone has reinforced them. But why? Unless they lead to something... important. What could it possibly be?_

"Miss Alice!" The pitter-patter of approaching footsteps forced Alice to withdraw from the staircase. Thomas continued running until he collided into her, catching Alice in a hug. "I've come to fetch you! We're having breakfast in the dining room. Won't you join us?" He smiled up at her, his eyes imploring her to join him. Alice stifled a giggle. _He's just too cute!_

"Alright then. Let's go get some breakfast!" Throwing a wistful look back at the staircase, Alice allowed Thomas to tug her all the way down to the dining room.

The warm, inviting aroma wafting from the kitchen was enough to spur the pair forward. Lionel sat at the breakfast table sipping his coffee, "Good morning, Miss Liddell. Please, have a seat." The table was loaded with an assortment of goods- from roasted sausages to fresh corn muffins, nothing appeared to be missing. Settling down in the chair next to Griffin, Alice selected a muffin and tore off a bite-sized piece with delicate fingers. Thomas, meanwhile, had already piled his plate high with eggs, kippers, porridge, and a muffin.

"Excuse me, Mr. Griffin?" Lionel's head pricked to attention. "Would you happen to know where Ace is this morning?"

"Ah, yes. That blundering fool!" The gryphon massaged his forehead. "I believe he and Master Dodgson have been discussing territory business all morning." He grumbled several incoherent obscenities before taking a long drink of his coffee.

"Blundering fool? That's not very nice!" The Knave laughed as he entered the kitchen. Stealing a glance through the curtains of her hair, Alice noticed that he had reclaimed his coat. She immediately pressed her hands over her cheeks to conceal the pink tint.

"Neither is pitching a tent inside someone's home!" Lionel spat back. "And let's not forget the fire! Damn thing could have burned down the **whole tower**!" As he spoke, Lionel rose from his chair. His fingers clutched at the table cloth like talons, curling and uncurling around the flimsy lace.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm a very good camper, Mr. Gryphon. I would never do such a thing. Scout's honor!" Ace raised two fingers in salute, while his other hand slowly began to coil around the handle of his sword. Every muscle in Alice's body tensed, preparing her to jump-in at the critical moment; only Thomas' tiny, trembling hand kept her in her seat.

"Now, now, boys. Let's play nicely," chided a gentle voice just out of sight. Dodgson stepped through the entryway and into the morning light. The skin beneath his eyes seemed dark in comparison to his pallid complexion. _Did he sleep at all last night? _Charles sat down across from Alice and began to pour himself a cup of tea, paying no mind to either Lionel or Ace. The opponents continued to lock eyes, one grinning broadly and the other gritting his teeth. Slowly, Lionel returned to his seat and resumed drinking his coffee. Though Ace wore his usual carefree smile, his ruby eyes appeared turbulent and restless.

"Well now, Alice," She gave a startled jump at the sound of Charles' voice. " What do you have planned for today?"

She could feel the eyes of the entire room on her and began to crumble the piece of muffin she had just broken off. "Um, I was planning to visit the other territories before heading back to the palace. I figured it would help to know which pathways have changed so that I could find my way around the country easier."

"Ah, I see. How very exciting!" His face lit up with good humor. The small light, however, quickly faded as he composed himself. "I should warn you, though, that this land is not safe. It is best not to travel alone."

"But Ace-"

"Oops!" The Knight stepped forward from the corner where he had been silently observing. "Sorry Alice! Charles has some business for me to take care of. This is as far as I can go with you for now." Alice's eyes dropped to the floor, her shoulders slouching ever so slightly. _I suppose it has something to do with their discussion earlier this morning. He must be headed back to the castle. _It was a small gesture, one which did not garner attention. However, it did not go entirely unnoticed. The corner of Ace's lip twitched in amusement.

"Not to worry, Miss Liddell," Lionel set down the fork and knife he had used to spear a sausage link. "Yearling can accompany you wherever you need to go. **Right**, Thomas?" His words came out more like a command rather than a question.

Thomas, who had been eagerly shoveling his porridge into his mouth, froze. When his associate's words had finally sunk in, he relaxed in his seat. "Certainly! I would be happy to go wherever Miss Alice likes. That is..." The boy pursed his lips. "... if she doesn't mind my company."

Alice laid a hand on top of Yearling's head, ruffling the hair underneath his cap affectionately. "I would like that very much!"

The sun was directly overhead as the residents gathered around the front gate to bid their guests farewell. Ace gave Lionel a friendly (if somewhat heavy-handed) slap on the back, and Charles clasped Alice's hands between his own.

"Take care, Dear Alice," he pressed a kiss to the top of her hand, "I look forward to seeing you again!"

When he released her, Alice glanced over his shoulders and met Ace's eyes from across the way. _Was he... watching us? No! Not Ace. It's not like he really cares one way or another what I do._ She braced herself against the twinge of pain that shot through her chest.

Once Charles was a safe distance away, Ace strode over to where Alice was waiting. He brushed her hair aside to whisper in her ear, "Can I still count on you?" She threw him a puzzled look. "Y'know, our deal. After all, you **said **that you were going to help me... or did you forget?" He teased her ear with a small nip of his teeth. Her hand flew to the assaulted area.

"Of course not!" She looked around to check that no one had seen them. A gloved hand caught her chin and tilted it upwards.

"Good girl," the heat of Ace's eyes on her scorched every nerve in Alice's body. Feeling powerless under his gaze, she bit her bottom lip and snapped her eyes shut. _You cannot let him overwhelm you like this! Or did you forget that you were done with all of this "love" crap?! _She didn't know which frightened her more- that she was so weak against Ace's advances, or that she had just used the word "love" while thinking of him. He chuckled softly before taking a step back. "Well, until next time then."

Just as Ace walked past the gate, he stopped to call over his shoulder, "Bye the way, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" With one last quizzical smile, he disappeared into the forest.

"Are you ready, Miss Alice?" Thomas' voice drew her attention away from the space Ace had occupied only moments ago.

"Y-yeah... Let's go!" She took hold of Thomas' hand and hurried through the gate.

**Author's Note: So sorry for the late update! It's insane how busy things have been over the last few weeks. I would like to say, "Thank you!" to all of the readers. I appreciate your patience and support. Originally I had planned to make this chapter much longer; but the more time it took to finish, the more I started to lose patience. So instead, I've decided to break it up into two chapters. **

**Though I don't want to give anything away, I will be introducing a new character. Any guesses? Thanks again, and I really hope this chapter was worth the wait!**


End file.
